star_wars_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shan Empire
The Shan Empire is the Dominant Governing Body of the Outer-Rim and Much of the Mid-Rim. It is ruled by Emperor Revan Shan, a former Grand Moff, Jedi Master, and Mandalorian Hunter. It is Ruled by an Emperor or Empress, and only those who are blood relatives of the First Emperor have command over Military and Special Forces Groups, those who are married to Blood relatives of Revan Shan, are only allowed to command Civilian forces. It is also an ally of the Galactic Alliance, and is at war with the Galactic Empire. History Pre-Founding and Preparations The Shan Empire wasn't officially founded until 3 BBY, but it's Military had been Built up since Revan Shan became a Separatist Alliance Commander, it had Tens of Thousands of Droids meant for Confederacy Fronts, and just as many Clones based of the Genetic Template of Jango Fett, but also those of Pre Viszla, Jastor Mereel, and Revan Himself. It made heavy use of Walkers and Other Artillery that Revan had stashed over the course of the Clone Wars, in addition to Imperial Walkers he hid during his tenure as a Grand Moff. Post-Founding and Government Branches The Shan Empire also Made use of Non-Human People for Military and Non-Military Purposes. The Shan Empire had Five distinct Branches, The Royal Senate, which advised The Emperor or Empress on Regional and Civilian Matters, the Knights of the Grey Light, which was made up of Force-Sensitives who studied the middle ground of the Light and Dark Side's of the Force in addition to the Light Side and was essentially the Empire's Religious and Judicial Body in addition to its Force Research branch, the Military, which protected the Empire's Interests or attacked Various targets, the Intelligence Command, which waged a War of Shadows against the Empire's Enemies, and made extensive use of Force-Sensitives who acted as High-Level Infiltrator's and spies, and the Ministry of Logistics which handled the Empire's Logistics and Supply demands. First War Initial Battles Revan Shan was the Emperor and the One best suited to leading the Military, he liberated Kashyyk and Trandosha from Imperial Occupation and gained the Wookiees and Trandoshan's to add to his Forces, officially making them a Protectorate of his Empire, he then had the Royal Army attack The Imperial Academies on Carida, Yinchorr, Corulag, and Raithal. He would use these to train recruits and promote Inter-Species Cooperation. The First Major Strike against Imperial Superiority came at the Second Battle of Naboo, where the Empire occupied the Enemies Galactic Emperor's Own Homeworld. Military Ground Forces The Shan Empire was an Empire which had a deliberately Racially Diverse Military, and while Humans were the majority Race, Wookiees, Trandoshan's, Kaleesh, Houk's, Selonian's, Twi'lek's, Gungan's, Rodians, and Zabrak's were not uncommon Sights in its Military. The Bulk of the Empire's Human Forces were Clones of Jango Fett that had been Cryogenically Frozen in the Clone Wars, but without the Control Chips of the Main Army. The Empire also had a moderately large but highly effective Army of Mandalorians and Death Watch. Walkers Old Republic Walkers The Shan Empire made heavy use of Walkers used during the Clone Wars, the SPHA-T, SPHA-CL, SPHA-IC, SPHA-TBL, SPHHA-PL, AT-TE, AT-RT, AT-OT, AT-AP, and UT-AT All found use in the Shan Empires Arsenal. They were more Versatile and Mobile than the Imperial designed and built Walkers they used, but were less protected. Imperial Walkers The Shan Empire also made heavy use of Imperial Walkers such as the AT-AT, AT-ST, AT-DP, Shadow AT-AT, AT-ACT, AT-MT and other Walkers. But the AT-AT, AT-ST, and AT-DP were the most common sight by far. Heavy Starships The Empire me Good use of many Starships that could be classified as Capital Ships, Frigates, Star Destroyers, Cruisers, and Destroyers, here are some of the Most Common: Capital Ships Star Destroyers The Shan Empire made heavy use of Star Destroyers of Both Imperial and Republic Design, they also made innovations on such Destroyers, creating a Mark II Venator Star Destroyer. Destroyers Cruisers Other Fighters TIE Series Old Republic Fighters Confederacy of Independent System's Droid Fighters Main Location's and Bases Primary Outposts Academies Supply Depots Protectorate World's Various Other Territories Category:Groups Category:Resistance Forces Category:Empires Category:Military Forces Category:Military Powers Category:Monarchies Category:Governments Category:Military Alliances